


Afterglow: A coda for Good Enough

by Swifters



Series: Fifteen AU [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Plot/fluff/porn combo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swifters/pseuds/Swifters
Summary: Steve wakes up first after the boys finally got it on. Danny's not too far behind him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A coda for Good Enough.
> 
> IreneClaire and KomodoQueen... thanks for reading and not mocking :) You girls are the best.

Steve awoke first. He blinked his eyes open and looked around, the lingering hold of a deep and dreamless sleep rendering him momentarily disoriented. The long shadows in his bedroom spoke of the setting sun outside- they must have slept for hours after the night-time raid, the day disappearing as they held each other close.

His partner was wrapped safe in his arms, just where Steve liked him to be. He tightened his grip and pressed the softest of kisses to the back of Danny’s head before stretching out his grumbling back, slow and careful, mindful not to disturb the slumbering blond man.

Steve’s body ached sweetly, as though the muscles had been used in a way they were unaccustomed to. He frowned for a moment… then the memory of what they had done returned to him, trickling into his wakening mind one mind-blowing second after another. He gasped in shocked disbelief, raised himself up onto one elbow to gaze down at his partner.

Danny looked so peaceful. Steve longed to see those clear blue eyes but he wouldn’t disturb him, no way. He stared at his face, entranced by what now belonged to him wholly and completely. The rough skin that seemed to glow golden in the warm evening light. The strong jaw. The soft, blond hair, untamed and unruly. And he remembered, _God,_ he remembered how it had felt to take Danny apart, watch him come, thrust into him, release deep inside him.

His cock twitched with immediate interest and he let out a shaky breath, berating himself. He angled his hips away from his partner out of habit, because _yes_ , Danny had wanted him hours earlier... but he could take nothing for granted. The things those men had put Danny through had left him so damaged for so long... Steve couldn’t presume he’d still be okay with this level of intimacy now.

But it had been so, so _good_. Better than he could ever have dreamed. In his wildest fantasies Steve had secretly pictured them reaching this point, far, far in the future. Never for a second did he assume it would happen in reality. Never _ever_ did he think it might happen so soon, or that it might be _Danny_ who found the strength to initiate it, push hard for it. Yet here they were.

He worried his lip nervously. He hoped Danny would still feel as strong when he woke, hoped the act of making love wouldn’t turn out to have rocked his foundations now the moment had passed, the momentum was exhausted. When he awoke, sticky and sore in all the wrong places, surrounded by the unmistakable musky aromas of sex and lust. Maybe Steve should have stuck to his guns and said ‘no’ when Danny had pushed. Danny had been upset by remembering the death of the girl in the accident. Maybe it had left him too vulnerable to be making decisions like this. Maybe Steve had done the wrong thing.

“Stop it.” The unexpected mumble came from a voice still rough with sleep.

Steve couldn’t help but smile when he heard the man he loved, for all his rumbling concerns. “Hey, you’re awake.”

“Hard to sleep with all that second-guessing going on back there. You torturing yourself with hindsight, babe?” Danny sounded mildly amused and that had to be good.

Unwilling to commit to an answer, Steve kissed Danny’s broad shoulders instead, his lips playing across the silvery scars.

Danny sighed deeply, then turned in Steve’s arms to face him. Those blue eyes found his, and they were tired, but they were shining in a way that Steve had never seen before, a way that made the smaller man look young and carefree. Then Danny smiled a lop-sided smile and Steve all but melted at the sight of that handsome face looking truly _happy_. He answered with a broad smile of his own, genuine and heartfelt.

“No regrets then, huh?” Steve tried to keep his tone light, but the deep anxiety born of years of knowing just how fucked up and vulnerable Danny was- no, _had been_ , he reminded himself- bled through loud and clear. He had simply been tip-toeing around his partner, ever vigilant, for too long. That couldn't just fall away after one single ground-breaking, earth-moving roll in the hay.

Danny held his gaze, quirking an eyebrow. And, of course, Danny knew him so well, knew no amount of discussion and argument and cajoling could ever really chase those latent fears away. For all Danny liked to talk, he also understood that Steve was a man of action and sometimes practical demonstration was the only way to go.

Danny leaned in towards him, planted a soft kiss against his lips, his hand sliding downwards. He grasped Steve’s cock, confident and sure. The SEAL gasped, because _fuck_ that felt good. Then Danny pressed his body close and there was no mistaking the hard length Steve felt up against his hip.

“Lemme show you _exactly_ how many regrets I got, superSEAL,” Danny murmured huskily, rubbing against him shamelessly.

“J-just as l-long as you know you don’t have to…” Steve choked out, still trying to do the cautious thing, to emphasize the choices Danny had, even as his dick went from semi to achingly hard fast enough to make his head spin.

Then meaningful thought went out the window as Danny’s hand tightened, fingers swiping over the swollen head of his cock just right, before they started to work him, pumping fast and mean and _sinfully_ good.

“Oh, Jesus Christ!” Steve choked out, about three seconds away from coming already. He squeezed his eyes shut, desperately thinking about bloodied corpses and paperwork and Lou in a mankini, anything to hold off the inevitable. He felt hot breath on his face and opened his eyes to see Danny leaning over him, watching him with greedy eyes and a predatory smile on his face.

Then he knew. This was real, it wasn’t a mistake. Danny wanted this, Danny wanted him, Danny wanted it all. The two of them- they had everything, they _were_ everything. Nothing that went before mattered here and now. He could let go.

It was so perfect, so emotional, so _hot_  that the rapid approach of impending orgasm tightening in his belly was unstoppable, no matter _what_ he tried to make Lou and his mankini do in his head.

He gave in to it, all thoughts evaporating, distilling down to _Danny, Danny, Danny,_ and he whimpered helplessly. “Sh-shit, Danny… m’gonna…”

Danny pressed his mouth to Steve’s ear and nibbled his earlobe. “Y’okay, babe?” he said, voice low and laden with desire. “You need to count?”

END

**Author's Note:**

> *Clears throat*. Sorry about that one. A bit.


End file.
